


El esclavo de Mycroft

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un AU-Esclavitud con Sherlock. Es un Mystrade y se publico originalmente en un trabajo conjunto con las compañeras de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us de Facebook que le llamamos "30 dias de Mystrade". <br/>Pero he decidido publicar los AU´s como historias independientes tambien ;)<br/>Gracias por leer!! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	El esclavo de Mycroft

Greg sabia que merecía esto. Por mucho que le pesara, en el fondo sabia que él mismo se había labrado este destino. Tal vez tenia que haber sido mejor marido, o haber ahorrado mas, o haber trabajado mas duro. Había tantas variables que le habían llevado a esta situación que no sabia como no había llegado antes a donde estaba ahora:

Desnudo y sentado en un suelo mugriento esperando su turno para ser catalogado y vendido como esclavo.

  
Después de que su mujer le pidiera el divorcio y se quedara con la casa, todo fue cuesta abajo. El divorcio no fue barato, ni la mudanza. Vivía en un pisucho de las afueras en un barrio marginal. Cada día tardaba siglos en llegar al trabajo en metro teniendo que cambiar varias zonas. Las deudas crecían rápidamente y no veía la luz al final del túnel.

  
La poca familia que tenia estaba en Francia y los pocos amigos que tenia eran compañeros de trabajo o compañeros de copas, ninguno del tipo al que se le pudiera pedir ayuda... o tal vez había sido demasiado orgulloso para pedirla.

  
Dos hombres robustos y con aspecto de pocos amigos abrieron la puerta de su celda y lo sacaron a empujones como si no fuera mas que un animal. Terminó en el suelo de unas "duchas" siendo rociado con una manguera y siendo obligado a frotarse con una pastilla de jabón de aspecto industrial.

  
Mientras veía como su piel cogía un tono rosa al frotarse pensó que todo se veía distinto estando en el otro lado de la ley. Siendo inspector había pensado que la ley de esclavos era perfecta para no abarrotar las cárceles con presos no-peligrosos. Si cometías un delito, pasabas ha hacer "trabajos comunitarios" para alguien que pudiera pagarlo. Era una solución para re-abastecer las arcas del estado y librarse de la superpoblación de las cárceles.

Ahora no le parecía tan perfecta.

  
\----

Le etiquetaron con un collar naranja de plástico rígido y lo metieron en un grupo con otros esclavos. Ni siquiera había pensado en los colores de los collares cuando los había visto por la calle, pero ahora tenia claro que era para diferenciarlos unos de otros por categorías. No tenia idea de lo que significaba el color naranja.

  
Su grupo fue avanzando hasta colocarse detrás del escenario de la subasta.

  
Dos años. Alguien pagaría sus abultadas deudas y a cambio tendría que hacer servicio para esta persona durante dos años. Después saldría y podría rehacer su vida.

En teoría.

 

Nunca había oído hablar de un ex-esclavo que trabajara para New Scotland Yard. Pasara lo que pasara esta noche, su vida terminaba hoy.

  
\----

-Lote 548. Hembra en edad reproductiva, 28 años, criada en... - Otro lote mas, otra vida mas que pasaba por este bochornoso espectáculo de decadencia social.

  
Mycroft había acudido con algunos hombres influyentes de países extranjeros a una de las subastas que se realizaban en Londres.

  
Inglaterra se enorgullecía de haber promovido la ley de "condena con servicio temporal" aunque comúnmente se le llamaba esclavitud. Casi todos los países habían tomado esta ley también, en lugar de tener esclavos tenían hombres libres que trabajaban para otras personas para pagar sus deudas a la sociedad. En principio un precio justo para castigar sus delitos.

  
Mycroft siempre había pensado que no era correcto. No porque no tuvieran que pagar un precio por sus delitos, si no porque deberían pagarlos al estado y no a particulares ostentosos que maltrataban y abusaban de esas personas porque les pertenecían. Pero no podía decir eso en voz alta si quería continuar con su puesto de "menor importancia en el gobierno británico".

  
Así que tomó un sorbo de su copa y se acomodó en su asiento mientras la subasta continuaba. Los hombres no habían hecho ninguna oferta porque pensaban que los esclavos eran demasiado mayores, o bajos, o feos, o... siempre tenían alguna pega sobre esas personas que estaban en lo alto del escenario. Algunos de ellos tenían varias carreras universitarias y estaban mas formados que los hombres con los que compartía mesa. Idiotas.

  
-Lote 564. Varón de 47 años. Criado y nacido en Londres. Estudios universitarios y entrenado en defensa personal y uso de armas de fuego. Macho apto reproductor, un gran espécimen...- Mycroft no escuchó nada mas. Solo miraba al hombre con collar naranja que estaba desnudo en el escenario.

  
Gregory.

  
La mano que sujetaba la paleta se levantó antes de que el presentador terminara su resumen de la vida de Lestrade. El ex-inspector miró a quien había hecho la primera oferta y sus ojos se bloquearon sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

  
-¿Señor?- la voz de Anthea se escuchaba lejana en sus oídos.

  
-Obtenga toda la información que pueda reunir. ¡Ahora!- Estaba furioso. No había sabido que esto estaba pasando. Nadie le había informado de que Lestrade estaba en problemas ni lo que había pasado para que ahora estuviera subastando su vida.

  
Su paleta nunca se bajo de lo alto de su brazo y Mycroft ganó la subasta.

  
\---------

  
En cuanto metieron a Lestrade detrás del escenario, Mycroft se excusó de la mesa intentando poner buena cara cuando los otros hombres se divertían haciendo chistes de que Mycroft había comprado a un viejo hombre canoso.

  
Si ellos supieran...

  
Mycroft cogió su abrigo del guardarropa antes de entrar en la puerta de "recogida de mercancías". Un hombre estaba allí con los papeles de las compras y se sorprendió al ver a Mycroft entrar a mitad de la subasta.

  
-Quiero recoger ahora mi compra, si no es mucha molestia.

  
El hombre levantó las cejas y buscó en el ordenador el numero de la paleta de Mycroft.

  
-Lote 564. Por supuesto, señor. - hizo un gesto a uno de los jóvenes que estaban a su lado (con collar) y el joven se escabulló por una puerta trasera.- Ahora mismo lo traen. Mientras puede firmar los papeles de compra y hacer el pago.

  
Mycroft firmó los papeles mientras el hombre pasaba su tarjeta por un datáfono. Era como haber ido a comprar comida al Tesco. Era totalmente absurdo, Mycroft odiaba esto con todas sus fuerzas.

  
-¿Señor?- Anthea había aparecido a su lado con una abultada carpeta.

  
Mycroft la cogió sin darle las gracias, ojeando rápidamente la documentación. Deudas, y muchas. Por eso el precio de salida había sido tan alto y la condena subía a dos años.

  
La puerta se abrió y el joven del collar llegó acompañado de Lestrade. Desnudo, solo vestido con el collar de plástico naranja de mal gusto.

  
Mycroft cogió su abrigo y lo puso por los hombros del hombre para darle un poco de dignidad.

Lestrade solo dijo un bajo "gracias, Señor" sin levantar la vista del suelo.

  
Había cosas que tenia que hablar con él, porque Mycroft no quería un esclavo sumiso a su lado todo el día.

  
Dejó a Anthea para que terminara de recoger el papeleo de propiedad para sacar a Lestrade al pasillo lejos de miradas indiscretas. El hombre seguía en una postura sumisa mirando al suelo y agarrando el abrigo sobre sus hombros cerrándolo con fuerza.

  
-Dios santo, Lestrade.- Mycroft se frotó la cara con las manos sin saber por donde empezar.- ¿Porqué no pidió ayuda? ¿Cómo ha dejado que esto se le vaya de las manos de esta manera?

  
Lestrade solo levantó la vista con expresión cansada.

  
-¿A quien? ¿A usted? Con todos mis respetos, Señor, pero solo le informo del estado de su hermano. No creo que hubiera sido lógico aparecer por su despacho para decirle que estoy en la ruina y que las deudas estaban comiéndome vivo.- Negó con la cabeza bajando la vista de nuevo- Estoy seguro que habría sido mas barato buscar otro inspector que hiciera de niñera de Sherlock que ayudarme con mis deudas.

  
Mycroft lo miraba asombrado.

  
-¡Nunca has aceptado ninguno de mis cheques! ¡Podrías haber pagado parte de esas deudas!

  
-No soy ese tipo de persona.-murmuró Lestrade casi para si mismo.

  
Mycroft podían entender que alguien tuviera un fuerte sentido del deber o lealtad, pero para él esto era ridículo. Este hombre había preferido la esclavitud que rebajarse a pedir ayuda o aceptar uno de sus cheques.

  
-Está bien, ahora no hay mucho que podamos hacer.- Mycroft se lamió los labios mientras pensaba en lo que se habían metido.-Yo no quiero un esclavo, nunca he deseado uno. Me parece degradante, por no decir menos.- Cogió aire mirando a los lados del pasillo.- Nos conocemos desde hace años, en publico tendremos que actuar como esclavo y amo, pero en privado me llamarás Mycroft y yo a ti Gregory. Dios santo, tendremos que compartir techo durante dos años.- Todo lo que no había pensado al levantar la paleta lo pensaba ahora, no habría cambiado de opinión al comprar a Lestrade, porque nunca dejaría que ese hombre cayera en malas manos.- De cara al publico serás mi esclavo personal, pero podemos usar tus talentos para que seas mi guardaespaldas. No hay mejor protección qué que menos precien a un esclavo versado en combate.

  
Greg levantó la vista y parpadeó asimilando la información. "Esclavo personal". Sabia lo que eso significaba: calienta camas, era lo que significaba. Eso quería decir que de cara al resto de la humanidad era el juguete sexual de Mycroft, no sabia como sentirse al respecto. Decidió que lo pensaría mas adelante, de todas las personas que podían haberle comprado, Mycroft Holmes era un mal menor. Se colocó el abrigo metiendo los brazos por las magas y abrochó los botones para hacerse un poco mas presentable. No lo consiguió, Mycroft pensaba que parecía un niño con el abrigo de su padre.

  
Anthea salió cargando con una cantidad insana de carpetas y tendió una llave a Mycroft.

  
La llave de su collar.

  
Sin decir una palabra, Mycroft encabezó la marcha hasta su coche seguido por Lestrade que le seguía con la cabeza agachada y Anthea que cerraba la procesión.

  
Una vez dentro del coche Mycroft usó la llave para desabrochar el collar naranja y dárselo a Anthea con una mueca de desagrado.

  
Greg tenia el cuello magullado por el plástico y ahora se sentía extrañamente desnudo sin él. Sabia que debía usar un collar como marca de su esclavitud, aunque no es como si no supieran que era un esclavo. Tenia un chip en la base del cuello con un numero de serie que le marcaba como tal.

  
-Mañana iremos a comparte algo de ropa adecuada y un collar que no dañe el sentido de la vista.- Greg solo podía sonreír tristemente, esa era su vida ahora: una mascota para Mycroft para vestir y cuidar.

  
No sabia lo que le esperaba durante esos próximos dos años, pero no era lo que el imaginaba ni en mil años.

  
\----

  
-mmmm- Greg besó la mejilla de Mycroft por segunda vez antes de que este se escondiera bajo las mantas.

  
-Vamos, amor, son casi las diez de la mañana.- Greg se subió a la cama desnudo solo llevando el collar de cuero suave de color negro que Mycroft le había comprado hace casi dos años.

  
-Soy tu dueño, y te exijo que me dejes dormir- Greg se rió en voz baja y bajó las mantas un poco para dejar al descubierto una cara de sueño que le miraba con ojos legañosos.

  
-¿Sabes que se te va a acabar esa estrategia verdad? En dos días es el gran día, y tú y tu "soy tu dueño" se terminará.- Mycroft sonrió y sacó los brazos de las sabanas para rodear el cuello de Greg y atraerlo en un beso perezoso.

  
-Y tu sabes que en 4 días volverás a ser mio. Futuro señor Holmes.

Greg se rió y se recostó sobre él.

  
-Mmmm suena bien ¿Verdad? Greg Lestrade-Holmes.

  
-"Gregory" Lestrade-Holmes... aunque me encanta aun mas Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade.

  
Greg se agachó para otro beso.

  
-Si, me gusta mas, porque eso quiere decir que tu serás mio también.

  
Mycroft sonrió y se estiró sin dejar de sujetar a Greg.

  
-Si, todo tuyo, y ahora ve ha hacerme el desayuno, no querrás que esté famélico para la firma de la liberación y de la boda ¿verdad?

  
-Dios nos libre de un Mycroft que no ha desayunado.-Dijo Greg en tono teatral haciendo reir a Mycroft.

  
-Podías traerme el desayuno a la cama...- Greg se levantó y le miró por encima del hombro.

  
-No tientes a la suerte, Myc, o cuando estemos casados te haré hacerme el desayuno todos los dias.

  
Mycroft hizo un puchero y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

  
Greg sonrió y se fue ha hacer el desayuno.


End file.
